Purify Me: A Vampire Love Story
by Ember1313
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. This is my Halloween fic for the year. Liason, naturally. R
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG - 13 ( R and NC17 in some chapters)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So really I have no business doing this. Yet here I am posting a new fic. I'd like to blame Javon (Swisha2mi) and Mary (Jasonluvr02) for harassing me into this. Seriously guys thanks.

This it obviously a vampire fic so the usual warning about violence and sex apply. LOL

I hope everything will be explained as I go but as always feel free to ask me any questions.

* * *

**_Purify Me_**

Chapter One

The city of Port Charles was lit up below him. The sun would be rising soon and people were just getting ready to start their day. He watched as the city started to wake up the inhabitants clueless how vulnerable they really were. _'Stupid creatures.'_ A voice in his head proclaimed. Jason shook his head at the voice. It wasn't like he could argue really. It was a fact they were superior beings in nearly every way.

The sun was just starting to rise and Jason could feel his instincts kicking in. Stifling a yawn he pulled the curtains closed._ 'She looked beautiful tonight. So sweet and innocent. We should have taken her.'_ Jason ignored the voice. It was always the same. Insisting, demanding he take her. He always resisted. So far.

Jason wanted to laugh at the irony. Taking her had been his intent but something held him back. It was the same thing that held him back every time they met since then. He shed his clothing and lay between the silk sheets. As he closed his eyes he thought back to that fateful night he met her. Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was walking through the park looking for his next victim. There always seemed to be plenty of options even late at night. He shook his head at the lack of awareness._ 'What they don't know is our advantage.' _Jason had no argument. Hunting was easier as belief in his kind faded. People no longer feared the night and the creatures that lurked there.

A feminine scream drew his attention. He could hear the fear in her voice. Excitement coursed through him. It looks like his prey found him. Jason made his way through the trees that filled the park. He had no trouble locating the source of the scream despite the lack of light. One of the many advantages he possessed.

He wasn't surprised to find a young woman being cornered by two men. Both attackers had knives but that wouldn't be a problem for Jason. He quickly disarmed the first man snapping his arm in the process. His partner turned around to face him.

Jason was prepared for the swing and easily avoided it. The fight didn't last long. In fact it kind of annoyed Jason. This punk was keeping him from his meal. He let his eyes shift revealing the beast within. The man's eyes widened with fear as he backed away. "Leave now." Jason said his voice lethal. The other man nodded and scurried away.

Satisfied Jason knelt beside the young women. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jason smiled. _'If she only knew.' _The voice chuckled. "You shouldn't be walking through the park so late. It's not safe."

"I've never had trouble before." She told him as he helped her stand.

"You walk though here often?" He asked softly. His voice drawing her into a false sense of security.

"It's a short cut to my studio."

"You're an artist." It wasn't a question.

"I'm a painter. I rent a studio by the docks."

Jason shook his head. She had no idea how easy she was making this for him. "That's not any safer." He said with an internal chuckle.

"It's affordable though. I'm Elizabeth by the way." She said holding her hand out.

"Jason." He replied taking her hand. It was small and delicate just like her. His beast growled in approval. His fangs descended slightly. "May I walk you home?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beast growled in his head at the memory. It had been looking forward to tasting Elizabeth's blood. Feeling the life drain from her soft body. Instead nothing happened. He walked her home making sure she was safely inside. After he left her his hunger had been nearly desperate. The beast was furious. It took the rage out on its next victim. Mauling the body till it was unrecognizable. Jason had finally made it home just before dawn. His friend and mentor knew something was wrong right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're cutting it close." Sonny pointed out looking up from the paperwork covering his desk. They had discovered it was easier to live almost out in the open. The two men ran the criminal activity for the eastern seaboard.

Jason tossed his leather jacket on a chair. He didn't need it but he found he drew less attention if dressed according to the weather. "I got... distracted."

Sonny looked shocked." Distracted?"

"I saved this woman tonight." He said quietly.

"So you save her then what?"

"I walked her home. Then I left."

"That's it?"

"She said she was going to paint me something as a thank you."

"A painting? As a thank you? You didn't..." Jason shook his head and looked away. He wasn't sure what changed his mind. Only that he had. "Do you plan to see her again?" Sonny asked the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beast chuckled at the memory. It had been two months since that night. He saw the young artist, Elizabeth nearly every night. They talked about everything and nothing. He took her for rides on his bike. There was a part of him that always on the verge of taking her. The beast whispered to him. The idea of draining her blood seemed to be his obsession. Slowly however Jason's thoughts changed. He still wanted to posses her. It just had nothing to do with her blood. No, Jason wanted her body.

As the thought rolled through his head a whole new hunger came over him. This one he welcomed however.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**_  
_

Jason stood outside the small restaurant Elizabeth worked at and watched her. He like how at ease she was with the customers. When she looked up and saw him she smiled. He smiled back but didn't move from his spot. He watched Elizabeth finish with her customers then headed for the door. "Are you going to stand out there till my shift is over?"

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

"You could wait for me inside you know. At least that way you won't get sick."

"I don't get sick." Jason said with a shake of his head.

"Really? Good for you. Please come inside." She said grabbing his hand and tugging gently. "I'll get you something to eat."

The beast laughed in his head. "I already ate." _'And it was delicious'_ The beast chimed in. Jason unconsciously licked his lips. "But I'll come in."

A warm smile lit up her face. "Good. After my shift can we go for a ride? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Jason looked at her closely. She was clearly nervous about something. "Okay. Sure."

"It's not bad. At least I don't think it is. There's just something I've wanted to tell you and well tonight seemed like a good time. And..."

"Elizabeth, breathe. Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay." He told her lowering his voice and touching her cheek gently.

"I'm sure you're right." She said calmly as he held the door open for her so they could both walk inside.

Jason knew that Elizabeth would be furious to know he had just manipulated her. It was something he did often when hunting but this was only the second time he used it on Elizabeth. The first was when he asked to walk her home. He had intended never to see her again. This time he just wanted her to relax. Now his own mind started to wonder. What did she want to tell him? And why did it make her so nervous?

_'You could find out.'_ Jason ignored the voice and picked up the coffee Elizabeth had sat in front of him. He had no real use for it but it seemed to pacify her. _'You know you want to. It would be so easy too. She's so trusting. It's not like she'd ever know.'_ Jason knew the beast was right he did want to know. He hated being caught off guard but Elizabeth was trusting. Too trusting. She had very few walls that would keep someone from truly hurting her. _'Like us? We could hurt her very badly. I bet she'd taste amazing.'_ The beast mocked. Jason pinched his nose cursing silently. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vista Point was a small overlook on the edge of the city. Jason spent a lot of time here. The dark and secluded area made hunting easy. But that wasn't the reason he brought Elizabeth there. She wanted to talk. She tried to invite him back to her studio but he stopped her like always. The temptation would just too too great. "You wanted to talk." He asked as they both leaned against the railing.

"Yeah. I've been thinking." Elizabeth started. She pushed away from the railing and began to pace. "This seemed so much easier back at Kelly's. I don't know hat's wrong with me."

"Is something wrong? Do you need my help?" Jason asked. While she didn't know his true nature she did know about his business.

"No. I just... I like you. A lot."

"I like you too."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked smiling. "That helps. The thing is I've made a decision." She told him firmly.

"What about?"

Elizabeth stood in front of him and proclaimed, "I can't be your friend any more."

"What?"

"I'm doing this wrong. I can't be just your friend any more. I want more than that."

"More?" Jason asked slowly still trying to figure out when this sudden change was coming from.

"You know..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off. "Like... dinner and stuff."

Jason smiled at the blush that crept over her cheeks. "Don't we do that now?"

"Well obviously not just that." She mumbled. Standing on tiptoe she brushed her lips against his. Jason was surprised by her boldness. The beast however approved. In a flash he had turned so Elizabeth was trapped between him and the railing. He placed one hand on her waist the other found its way into her hair. Their kissed deepened as he parted her lips with his tongue. He explored every inch of her mouth and then encouraged her to do the same.

When they finally broke apart Elizabeth was breathing heavily. Jason ran his lips over her cheek and jaw. He took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently. Her hands were roaming his chest and back. Jason began kissed her neck losing himself in her. _'See? I told you she'd taste amazing. So sweet and innocent. She wants you. All you have to do is give in.'_ Jason could hear the beast taunting him. Prodding him into doing it's will. Hunger hit him with an almost blindly force causing his control to slip a little. His fangs extended and gazed Elizabeth's porcelain skin.

"Jason." She moaned. Her voice snapped him back into the reality of who he was with.

He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. "We need to stop." He mumbled fighting with himself for some kind of control.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth."

"I'm not going to break. Besides I trust you."

Jason cursed silently. "That's why we need to stop. Not here. Not like this. Can you understand?"

"I guess so." She pouted pulling away from his embrace.

"Good. I should take you home." He said leading her back to his bike.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Jason shook his head regretfully. "I have something to do for Sonny. How about we go out the next night?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"More like saying yes to your very interesting offer."

"It's a deal then." She laughed putting on her helmet.

Jason started the bike hoping the wind would drown out the raging voice in his head and the ride long enough to figure out why the hell he was behaving this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You were with her again. Weren't you?" Sonny demanded as he glared at Jason.

"Who?" Jason asked even though he knew who Sonny was referring to.

"That girl. That human." Sonny said with anger.

"Elizabeth." Jason said unfazed by Sonny's questions.

"So you were with her. How long are you going to drag this out? This isn't like you." Sonny said as he continued to watch Jason.

"I know. Elizabeth she... she's different. We're friends." Jason tried to explain.

"So what happened?" Sonny asked, a little shocked by Jason's obvious feelings for this girl.

"Nothing." Jason said as he caught Sonny's disbelieving look. "I took her for a ride on my bike. We talked for awhile. Then I drove her home end of story."

'_Liar.' _The beast taunted. '_She threw herself at us.'_

"That's it?" Sonny demanded then continued as Jason just nodded. "I hope you haven't told her."

""Of course not." Jason replied incredulously.

"Good. Jason, maybe you should just leave her alone. For whatever reason you have no interest in her as a meal. There's nothing you can give her. Why risk hurting her or worse?" Sonny warned sternly.

"I've never felt like this. She trusts me and I..." Jason tried to explain even though he wasn't sure he understood it himself. '_You want her. We both do.'_ The beast chuckled. 

"Jason there are three ways this can end. You know that. Do you want to end her life?" Sonny asked in exasperation.

"No." Jason said pained by the thought.

"Then let her go. Before you lose control and the choice is made for you." Sonny replied as though the matter was decided and the discussion closed.

Jason shook his head as Sonny's words replayed over and over in his mind . His friend had a point and he knew it, he just couldn't seem to make himself accept it.. There was no way Jason could deny it. If Elizabeth learned what he was her death would be his only option. Could he really end her life? Could he even consider bringing her into his world? Images of them together filled his mind. He had to see her.

'_You're pathetic.' _The breast growled. '_She could be ours. It would be so easy to just take her.'_ The beast inside taunted.

Jason watched as Elizabeth left work. He had spent the last twenty-four hours fighting with himself. He couldn't explain what drew him to her. Or why he couldn't stay away. Only that he had to see her. Jason needed to make certain she was safe.

Halfway to her building Jason noticed someone following her. The beast snarled in his head. '_Ours.'_ Jason was shock by the possessive tone. He didn't know how to feel about that but he couldn't worry about that now. For now all that mattered was keeping her safe and finding out who was following her Jason thought to himself as followed quietly behind the duo.

'Who was that man and what did he want Elizabeth?' Jason thought to himself as he watched as Elizabeth stopped and looked behind her almost as if she could sense that someone was following her. Not seeing anyone Elizabeth shook her head and then opened the door to her building and walked inside. Just as the man following Elizabeth was about to turn the doorknob he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "Who are you and why are you following Elizabeth?" Jason demanded with a growl.

The young man froze at the sound of Jason's voice. It was obvious he didn't know he was being followed. "I could ask the same about you." the man gulped as he looked up at Jason.

Jason spun the man around and pinned him against the wall. "Who I am is none of your business. Now why were you following Elizabeth." Jason snarled as he glared at the other man.

"We're friends. I just wanted to make sure she got home okay." he replied as he looked back at Jason.  
_  
'Liar.' _The beast snapped. "Funny she's never mentioned you." Jason taunted.

"Maybe she thought it was none of your business. Elizabeth is a very private person." The little punk sneered unaware he was about to piss of the wrong person.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded with a growl. "And why are you following her and then hiding when she turns around?"

"Her boyfriend. Lucky Spencer. We've been dating for nearly a year." Lucky retorted with a smirk.

Jason's control snapped. He knew there was some truth in what he was being told. Jason just didn't know how much. '_How dare this punk lie to us? Make him pay.' J_ason swung his fist connecting with Lucky's face.

"What in the fuck?" Lucky yelled. "Why the hell did you hit me?" he asked as he wiped the blood from his bleeding nose.

"Stay away from Elizabeth or next time I won't stop with your nose." Jason warned with an anger so intense that even he didn't understand where it was coming from.

"Does Elizabeth know what a psycho you are?" Lucky demanded as he glared at Jason.

"Does Elizabeth know you follow her?" Jason replied as he glared right back. Jason watched as his eyes widened with fear. "Stay away." He warned with a growl. His eyes shifted as the beast demanded to be let out.

"What are you?" Lucky asked starting to fear the man in front of him. Then suddenly Lucky pulled himself up tall thinking 'I'm Lucky Spencer and I do as I please, when I please and with who I please. Elizabeth is mine and I am not about to let this man intimidate me in the least.'

Jason gabbed the young man's throat. "That's none of your concern and neither is Elizabeth. I better never see you again. Do you understand me boy?" Jason growled, jaw clinched in anger.

A soft whimper followed by the sound of liquid hitting the floor was his only answer. The beast chuckled. '_Stupid boy. He has no idea who he's dealing with.' _Jason dropped him unceremoniously. Lucky hurried quickly away.

Jason opened the door to Elizabeth's building. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. And he damn sure wasn't leaving until he had them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Lite NC17)**

Jason stalked up the stairs. He was fuming from his fight and knew it probably wasn't the best time to go see Elizabeth. But all he wanted was some answers. Nothing else mattered. "Elizabeth?" He called loudly.

"Jason? What are you doing here? I thought you had to work." Elizabeth asked in surprise when she opened the door.

"I do... did. I was passing by and I saw someone following you." Jason admitted as he looked down at her.

"Oh." she gasped.

"Oh? Elizabeth, who is that guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Jason asked in a firm voice, his jaw clinched waiting for her answer.

"What? No. How could you think that after last night?" she denied shaking her head no.

"Because that's what he told me." Jason said as he continued to watch her closely.

"I'm not... Wait you talked to him?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

"He was following you." Jason replied as if that explained everything.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you sorry." Jason insisted. _'No. We just want you.'_ The beast growled.

"Did you ask him who he was?" she asked after a minute, biting her lip gently.

"Lucky... something." Jason spat, the mere thought of the other man causing an anger deep inside him that he still didn't understand. _'Sounds like a dog. Acted like one too.'_ It chuckled.

"Why is he doing this?" she said softly, almost to herself.

"You know him?" Jason asked hoping that she would say no.

"Yeah. We dated for... awhile. Until I broke up with him." Elizabeth explained with a sigh.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Why what?" she replied looking up at him again.

"What did you end it?" Jason almost snapped.

"Oh that. I found him in bed with my sister. That pretty much ended our relationship." Elizabeth said calmly with a shrug.

"He wants you back." Jason stated in a flat voice. _'He can't have her. She's ours.'_ The voice asserted.

"I guess. Why are you here?" she asked looking around.

"I don't know. I saw him following you and... I made him leave." Jason replied finally as he gazed down at her.

"Thank you." she whispered as her eyes locked with his.

"Don't thank me yet. I… I hit Lucky." he admitted with a grin.

"You hit him? Why?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't know. I do a lot of thing I don't understand when it comes to you." he admitted with a sigh as his hand started to move slowly towards her cheek.

"Jason..." She started as his lips descended onto hers. The kiss was gentle but possessive. Jason's hands tangled in her silky hair. He parted her lips with his tongue. The kiss was soon bordering on out of control. When they broke apart Jason began undoing the buttons on her shirt. He couldn't get enough of her. His lips caressed her neck as she ran her finger through his hair.

Jason undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it away. He slowly made way down to her breasts. Jason captured one rosy bud in his mouth. Elizabeth moaned as he suckled her. He could feel her hands tugging at the hem of his shirt and then on his cool skin. She caressed his back and chest sending waves of pleasure through him. He had never in his nearly six hundred years felt anything like this. Not even when he was human. There was no name for the emotions running through him.

He reached down and undid her jeans. Lost in what his touch was doing to her Elizabeth made no protest. His hand slide into her panties seeking out her wet center. When he found it Elizabeth cried out. He eased two fingers deep inside her his thumb brushing her clit. Elizabeth gasped then cried out. "You like that, Elizabeth? Does it feel good when I touch you?" he whispered, his mouth on her neck.

"So good." She panted. Jason moved his fingers as quickly he could given the restriction of Elizabeth's jeans. She was so tight and so wet Jason ached to sheath himself deep within her. _'Take her. She's ours. Take her now.' _The voice challenged.

Jason felt the last of his control slip away just as Elizabeth's orgasm approached. His fangs elongated and just pierced her porcelain skin. The coppery sent of blood filled Jason's senses. He could taste her blood on his tongue. Her essence was like a drug. One taste had Jason starving for more. He had never known a hunger this intense. Not even when he was first changed.

The beast delighted in finally succeeding in its goal. It let out a satisfied growl and urged Jason on. _'More.' _It ordered. Jason's began to sink his fangs deeper when Elizabeth jerked in his arms. Somewhere in his hunger clouded mind he heard her cries of release. His name tumbled from her lips over and over. Jason lifted his head and watched Elizabeth as she recovered. She looked at him and smiled softly.

Guilt was something Jason hadn't felt in centuries. Maybe that's why it blindsided him. Elizabeth trusted him like no other ever had and he had just abused that trust. "Did I hurt you?" He asked fixing her clothing.

"That felt so amazing. I've never...but you didn't..." she said softly as she gazed up at him totally sated.

"Don't worry about me." He said with a shake of his head. "I lost control. I... I'm sorry if you're hurt."

"I'm not. Jason, what happened just now... I've never experienced anything like it before." she admitted with a blush.

Jason nodded he knew his kind was more adapt in sexual areas. It was part of their survival mechanism. How they lured their prey. He also realized Elizabeth had little experience even for a human. "I bit you." he whispered ashamed of his actions. He knew the small marks on her skin would barely be noticeable but he needed to tell her.

"Is that what you meant by losing control?" she asked softly.

"Mostly. I don't want to frighten you." Jason admitted looking away.

"You could never frighten me, Jason. I trust you." she whispered reaching out to him.

"You shouldn't." He warned. "I'm only going to hurt you. If you had any sense you'd send me away."

"Is this your way of pushing me out of your life?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"This is my way of keeping you safe. Think about it. Please, Elizabeth. I don't want you hurt because of me." He kissed her gently. "I have to go."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked in a hopeful voice.

"That's up to you." He acknowledged. He gave her one last long look before leaving her in relative safety. He knew the rein he had on the beast was tenuous at best. One look, one word, one touch is all it would take. Jason refused to let Elizabeth be the person he allowed the beast to inflict it's rage and frustration out on.

The next morning a jogger would find two horrifically mutilated bodies. Jason had placated the beast. It was still demanding he finish Elizabeth. Jason acknowledged the beast's demands but had no intention of making them a reality. The thought of hurting her like he had those men sickened him. He knew he would die before succumbing to that level of violence with her. Even as he made the decision walking away never crossed his mind. _'Weakling.'_ The beast taunted as sleep finally claimed his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Is that a bite mark?" Penny a fellow waitress asked with a gasp as she looked closely at Elizabeth's neck.

"Maybe." Elizabeth replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Oh my god! It is. Who bit you? Please tell me it wasn't Lucky. Even better tell me it was that adonis that comes in here and waits for you." Penny begged with a grin.

"Absolutely not. I would never get back with Lucky." Elizabeth gasped in dismay and disgust.

"Thank god. Now about the hottie. Did he do this?" Penny asked pumping Elizabeth for details on the new man that had been hanging around.

"Maybe." Elizabeth teased, not wanting to share about Jason, not even with her friend.

"Maybe? Elizabeth, you have to tell me." Penny pleaded.

"No, I don't." Elizabeth denied. "Besides this is more fun." 

"You are so mean." Penny pouted softly as she watched Elizabeth.

"I know." Elizabeth giggled. Before she could continue speaking Lucky walked in the door. Jason had really done a number on the younger man.

"What happened to you Lucky?" Penny asked as she stared at the banged and bruised idiot that was Lucky Spencer.

"Why don't you ask Elizabeth? It was her boyfriend that did this." Lucky spat as he glared at Elizabeth, just waiting for her to try and deny that Jason had put his hands on him and beaten him for no reason.

"Jason hit you? What did you do to deserve it?" Elizabeth asked sharply, and with no concern for the little jackass.

"Nothing." Lucky denied quickly and then dropped his head.

"Nothing? You were following me!" Elizabeth spat in a loud voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you..." he tried to explain as he glanced up at Elizabeth.

"Liar! What is wrong with you; we're over." Elizabeth snapped. 'Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?' she asked herself yet again.

"Elizabeth..." he said almost begging.

"You slept with my sister." she snarled. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"I'm sorry that was a mistake." he said as if that little fact didn't matter in the least.

"Damn right it was. Now leave me alone." Elizabeth yelled and then turned away.

"Eliz..." Lucky said pleadingly as he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist.

"The lady said leave her alone." he snapped as he reached out and grabbed the younger mans arm and pulled it away from the small waitress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jason woke up he was already on edge. He wondered if Elizabeth would call him. He wondered why he cared so much. 'Idiot. She could have been ours. Why did you stop?' The beast growled still angry about last night.

Jason clenched his jaw willing the voice to stop. He didn't have answers to any of the questions it was asking. He didn't have answers for his own. Jason's normally dreamless sleep was filled with images of him and Elizabeth. Because of which he woke up more frustrated than he had been the night before.

Thankfully Sonny was gone. Jason wondered for a moment where his mentor was then brushed it off and sat down at his desk and found a note "We need to talk." Jason immediately recognized Sonny's handwriting. He knew Sonny would want to talk about Elizabeth and about the two bodies he left in the park. More questions he didn't have answers to.

Jason ran a hand over his face and groaned. He couldn't make sense of anything. He hadn't felt this confused since... Courtney.

There was a twinge of regret when he thought about his sire. Courtney was a beautiful blonde with light blue eyes. Her beauty was what attracted him in the beginning. When she turned him he hated her. Jason became violent and nearly uncontrollable. If it weren't for Sonny Jason had no idea how he might have ended up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, but Lucky's pretty harmless." Elizabeth said with a warm smile as she looked at the dark headed gentleman.  
"Harmless? He grabbed you. Besides Jason wouldn't forgive me if I allowed something to happen to you." he said quickly as he looked at the beautiful brunette that Jason had become so taken with. He could certainly understand the attraction, she was exquisite

"You know Jason?" she asked eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm his... mentor." Sonny explained tentatively.

"Oh. Do you want anything?" Elizabeth asked wanting Jason's mentor to like her.

"Just to meet you and now I have. That boy, did Jason do that to him?" Sonny asked suddenly as he watched her closely.

"I think so. Lucky followed me home last night and Jason caught him." Elizabeth explained with a shrug.

"You're not angry with Jason?" he asked in dismay.

"Why would I be? He was just protecting me" Elizabeth said with a raised brow.

"I can see why Jason likes you." Sonny admitted with a grin, twin dimples shining.

"I like him too." Elizabeth admitted with a blush.

"That looks painful did Jason do that?" Sonny asked as his eyes locked on her shoulder where Jason had nipped her with his teeth.

"I..." Elizabeth stammered, not really wanting to answer.

"Leave her alone Sonny." Jason ordered with a snarl as he walked in the door.

"I'm not going to hurt her. We were just talking." Sonny replied never taking his eyes off of the lovely brunette.

_'Liar.'_ The beast growled. _'He doesn't want us to have her. She's ours.'_ "Leave her alone." Jason spat, his anger rising steadily.

"It was nice to meet you Elizabeth. Maybe we'll meet again." Sonny said politely and walked out the door quickly.

"I'm so sorry about Sonny. He's..." Jason rushed to explain.

"It's okay. He cares about you" she said with a smile as she took his hand in hers, just needing so badly to touch him. She didn't understand what it was about Jason exactly that drew her to him, but, what she did know was that whatever it was, it got stronger and stronger every time she said him.

"I guess. You ready to go?" Jason said wanting to be alone with his Elizabeth.

"I've been ready all day. Did you bring your bike?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"You have the bug" he teased with crooked grin in spite of himself. He couldn't help himself, whenever he was around her, he just forgot everything else but her.

"What bug?" she asked in confusion.

"The riding bug. And yes I brought the bike." Jason assured as he helped her with her coat.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he climbed on the bike and then helped her on behind him.

"It's a surprise. Trust me?" he said as looked back at her and then started the engine.

"Completely." she yelled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and they flew off into the wind, her yells making him feel better and more at peace than he had all day.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

So I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this fic. Which is a shame because I think it's one of my better fics. I'm wondering if I should keep posting it.

* * *

**Chapter Six (Lite NC17)**

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked as she took off her helmet and looked around.

"Nowhere." Jason answered quickly his eyes locked on her and only her.

"Jason, be serious. We can't be nowhere." she said with a giggle as she looked back at him.

"I am very serious. Come on follow me." he said finally as he climbed off the motorcycle and took her hand in his.

"You're being very mysterious tonight." she said with a teasing pout.

"Just tonight?" He kidded as they walked together. "I have a surprise for you." He admitted.

"Really what is it?" she asked eyes bright with an almost childish delight.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides we're almost there. Close your eyes." he said softly.

"Okay this is really weird." she said as she looked at him closely.

"Close your eyes, Elizabeth." Jason whispered in her ear. He led her several more feet to a small clearing. Jason could hear her hearting beating faster and faster. It excited him to feel her reaction to him. Ever since he saw Sonny with her in Kelly's Jason had a desperate urge to get her alone. After tonight there would be no doubt in Elizabeth's mind who she belonged to._ 'Us.'_ The beast growled in approval of Jason's plans. "Open them."

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find them in secluded area surrounded by trees. On the ground lay a blanket and a picnic basket. "You did all this?" she asked softly as she gazed up at him with total amazement in her eyes.

"I promised you date." he replied with a slight shrug.

"I expected you to take me to Jake's or something. Nothing like this." she admitted as she fell just a little harder for Jason Morgan.

"I wanted to be alone with you." he admitted as he touched her neck where he had bitten her gently. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Not even a little. Penny was asking questions." she rushed to assure him.

"So was Sonny. He didn't scare you did he?" Jason asked with a frown. He hadn't liked seeing Sonny talking to Elizabeth and he never wanted to see it again.

"Why would Sonny scare me?" she asked totally perplexed.

"Some people are intimidated by him." Jason explained almost nonchalantly.

"Not me. Lucky was giving me a hard time and Sonny made him leave." Elizabeth explained as she sat down on the blanket and held her hand out in invitation for him to join her.

"Does he do that often?" Jason asked sharply wishing he had just killed the little punk. _'We still could.'_ The beast pointed out.

"What? Give me a hard time? Not really. He just won't accept we're over. Did I thank you for running him off last night?" she asked him softly as she moved closer to him.

"I didn't do anything." Jason said with a shrug.

"Yes, you did." Elizabeth argued. "Maybe he'll finally get the message."

"If not I could scare him off again." Jason offered knowing that if Lucky so much as looked at her again, it would be the last thing he ever did.

"I bet you could. So what's in the basket?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Jason replied as he lay back on the blanket and watched Elizabeth.

"Chocolate covered fruit?" she purred with delight.

"I know you love chocolate. So I thought you might enjoy this." Jason explained almost shyly. 'How did she always do that to him?' he thought to himself.

Elizabeth bit in to an apple wedge. "It's good. Want a bite?" she asked with a wink as she brought it up to his mouth.

"No thank you. Here let me feed you." Jason said gently picking up a strawberry covered in white chocolate. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she bit in to the fruit. "Good?"

"Very good. Your turn." she said as her eyes locked with his.

"Elizabeth, please. I don't... Just let me take care of you." Jason said as he pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"I don't understand. Don't you like the food you brought?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

Jason closed his eyes as he fought to make her understand something he could never explain. "Tonight is about you. Please just let me show you what you mean to me."

"You win. For now." Elizabeth said after a minute as she watched him closely.

"Thank you." Jason said relaxing slightly. They sat in silence as Jason fed Elizabeth but he couldn't keep from caressing her skin. He knew his behavior was confusing to Elizabeth and he felt badly for it. It wasn't that he couldn't eat regular food he just disliked the taste. "You're so beautiful."

"Really?" she gasped. She had never thought of herself as beautiful before.

"Yes. Really. I have never..." Jason stammered as his hands cupped her face tenderly.

"Never what?" she asked when he just stopped mid sentence.

"Been like this with someone. I don't trust easily. I can't. It could cost me my life but I trust you." Jason explained realizing just how much that she had come to mean to him. _'Ours.' _The beast reaffirmed

"I trust you too. Do you trust me enough to feed you?" she asked her innocence and trust shining brightly in her eyes.

"It's not about that Elizabeth." he tried to make her understand as the beast growled in his head.

"Please?" she said with a pout.

Jason knew as soon as she said please he would give in. She looked so cute pouting but when Elizabeth smiled she was gorgeous. "Okay." He finally agreed.

Elizabeth was nearly bursting with happiness as she picked up a piece of fruit and put it to his lips. As he ate he caressed her gently. "Oops. I got chocolate on you. Here let me get it." she said in a teasing voice.

Jason had been expecting her to use a napkin or even her hand. Instead he was shocked when she leaned over and licked the chocolate away. She placed a soft kiss to his mouth. Elizabeth pulled back to see Jason's response then kissed him again. This time she added pressure to the kiss. Jason reached out to pull her closer. Needing to feel her soft body against his.

Her lips traveled from his mouth to his face. Jason closed his eyes as she kissed her way to his earlobe. She nipped it softly causing Jason to moan. "Elizabeth…" She smiled as he called her name. Her hands slid under his shirt caressing his chest. When he felt her hands on the snap of his jeans he stopped her. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to. Let me. Please." Jason released her hands and nodded. Elizabeth undid his jeans and slid them down his hips. When his erection came in to view Elizabeth's eyes widened. After a moment she reached out to stroke him. "You're so big." she whispered, her eyes locked with his.

"It's okay to change your mind." he replied softly as his fingers tangled in her hair.

Elizabeth shook her head at the suggestion. "I want to. Especially after last night." She flicked her tongue across the head then down his shaft.

Jason moaned as Elizabeth slowly took him in her mouth. One hand fisted in her hair allowing him to see Elizabeth. He had never wanted a woman more than he did her at that moment. She looked so beautiful and so innocent as she pleasured him. He could feel the last of his control disappearing. He knew once it was gone Elizabeth would be in danger. "Elizabeth stop."

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked softly looking up at him with desire filled eyes.

"No. god no. I don't want to come like that." he admitted as his emotions soared.

"But I thought that was the point." she said in confusion.

_'It is.'_ The beast roared in frustration. "My turn. Come here." Jason said pulling her back up to him. "Just relax and let me take care of you."**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Just relax and let me take care of you." He said as his lips met hers. The kiss almost immediately spun out of control. Jason bit her bottom lip seeking entrance in to her mouth. When she parted her lips he thrust his tongue roughly in to her mouth. He explored her mouth as his fingers began to undo the buttons on her shirt. When he reached out to cup her breasts he was pleased to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed the cotton off her body. "So beautiful." He murmured when the kiss broke. His lips slowly trailed down to her breasts.

Elizabeth moaned when his tongue made contact with her nipple. He traced her nipple with his tongue before drawing it deep into his mouth. When it was as hard as it could be he switched to the other one. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair trying to bring him closer.

Jason's hands found the snap of her jeans easily undoing it before lowering the zipper. He removed them along with the rest of her clothing. He raised up to his knees for his first look at her nude body. He was floored by the emotions running through him. Elizabeth's porcelain skin was bathed in the moonlight making her look even more like an angel. His angel.

He kissed his way down her body till he reached her center. With one finger Jason lightly touched her. Elizabeth gaped at the whisper of a caress. "Does that feel good?" Jason asked as he touched her again. "I need to know, Elizabeth so I can please you." he crooned.

"Yes. More." She pleaded raising her hips slightly. Jason slid his tongue over her. Elizabeth moaned loudly. He parted her and drew her clit into his mouth. Her soft cries filled the night as Jason sucked and nipped at her. He eased two fingers in her wet center. She was so tight Jason knew being inside her was going to be heaven. He moved slowly at first enjoying the bliss written on her face. "Jason." She panted.

"You taste so good. I could do this all night." Jason whispered against her before licking her again. He could feel her getting close as he sped the movement of his fingers up. "That's it baby. Just let go for me." He urged as Elizabeth arched her back and cried out.

"Oh god. Jason, I had no idea..." she moaned.

"It gets better." He promised. "Are you sure Elizabeth?"

"I want you, Jason. Please." Elizabeth whimpered softly.

Jason grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head. He entered her with one smooth thrust. Elizabeth raised her hips as they began moving together. Jason was amazed by how good being inside Elizabeth was. She met his every thrust and pleaded for more. Soon the need for release was just too much. Jason sped his movement and placed his head on her shoulder. Planting hisses along it.

Elizabeth felt like she was flying. Every single movement Jason made hit all the right spots. She had never felt anything like this before. Then her orgasm hit her. She felt her heart nearly burst from the emotions that she was feeling in that moment.

The moment Jason felt his release approaching he panicked. He knew the control he had over the beast was about to be shattered. The idea of harming Elizabeth, possibly killing her wasn't acceptable to him. Jason felt his fangs elongate and graze her skin. The temptation was almost too great. "Mine!" Jason let out with a primal roar as he felt his hot seed spill into her.

'I love you.' He thought as he held her close to his body. Now if he could only figure out what that meant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

By the time Jason reached the house that was his home he was exhausted. "I want an explanation." Sonny snapped from inside the darkened room.

"What kind of explanation?" Jason sighed as he turned on a light.

"Let's start with this." Sonny said picking up the newspaper. "I know this is you. Why? You know how important secrecy is." he scolded.

"I know. I lost control." Jason admitted as the beast chuckled.

"What about that boy?" Sonny asked with a frown. He knew Jason was losing control and he didn't like it one bit.

"He was following Elizabeth." Jason stated calmly and without apology.

"This keeps coming back to her." Sonny muttered almost to himself.

"What do you want from me?" Jason snapped angrily. Elizabeth was none of Sonny's business and he didn't want to hear anything that Sonny had to say concerning her.

"To understand." Sonny said finally, after finally realizing that Jason truly cared about this girl.

"I think I love her." he admitted softly.

"Oh." Sonny gulped. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before. I don't want to hurt her." Jason replied. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He knew now that he had never been in love before in his life because he had never felt about anyone else the way he felt about Elizabeth.

"Again? Look, Jason I saw the bite mark on her neck. What were you thinking?" Sonny asked with a frown.

"I wasn't. She looked so beautiful. And..." he admitted as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You need to be careful." Sonny warned.

"I know. I don't want to hurt her. I feel so guilty about last night. But I can't not see her." Jason admitted even as he knew that he shouldn't keep seeing her. The thing was he knew he couldn't stop seeing her even if he wanted to. She was in his blood and she had been even before he bit her sweet neck. And now that he had made love to her, he knew he could never let her go.

"She means that much to you?" Sonny asked softly.

"Yeah she does." Jason stated firmly.

"What about when we leave in a couple of months?" Sonny asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. I couldn't... I hated Courtney so much." Jason replied as he thought about the bitch that had turned him.

"It might be different with Elizabeth." Sonny offered.

"I don't even know how she feels about me." Jason answered as he looked at Sonny. 'Does she love me?' he wondered.

"Ask her. Or don't." Sonny hinted with a shrug.

"No. I couldn't do that to her. She trusts me. I don't want to ruin that." Jason refused shaking his head.

"You really do love her." Sonny gasped.

"So much." Jason admitted.

"Well you have two months to figure it." Sonny stated before walking out the door leaving Jason alone with just his thoughts and memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up several hours later pleasantly sore. Jason made her feel things she never had before. Last night after he had dropped her off Elizabeth fell in to the most wonderful sleep of her life. Things were happening so fast with Jason she knew it should scare here. Instead she never felt surer.

The realization that she was falling in love with a man she knew very little about made her pause. But only for a moment. She might not know about his past but Elizabeth knew his heart. She knew because it was like looking in a mirror.

A sharp knock shook Elizabeth from her thoughts. Even though part of her wished it was Jason she knew it wasn't. Still she hadn't expected Lucky to show up on her doorstep. "What do you want, Lucky?" she mumbled rolling her eyes. 'Why can't this little punk take a hint and stay away from me?' she wondered yet again.

"I saw you and your boyfriend last night." Lucky drawled disapprovingly.

"How is that any of your business?" Elizabeth asked coldly. She was so not in the mood for round 999 with Sucky the jackass.

"I know you hate me but that guy is dangerous. He... he's a monster, Elizabeth." Lucky warned.

"Why because he beat you up?" Elizabeth taunted.

"No. Yes. It's more than that. When he grabbed me there was something with his eyes." Lucky explained as just the memory still had the power to frighten him.

"What about them?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that after he had his say he would just disappear.

"They changed. I don't know I can't explain it. But I know he's not..." Lucky mumbled.

"You. That's your problem isn't it? I found someone else and you can't take it." Elizabeth snapped.

"Yes. I want you back. I love you but that has nothing to do with this." he said almost pleadingly as he reached out for her hand.

"Liar! You don't want me with anyone but you. I care about Jason. And I trust him. Nothing you say is going to change that." Elizabeth vowed as she jerked away from him.

"Eliz..."

"Get out!" she yelled.

"What?!" he stammered in surprise.

"I said get out now. And leave me alone." Elizabeth spat furiously and defiantly.

"Fine. But when he hurts you don't come running to me." Lucky sneered as he threw his hands up in the air and started for the door.

"I will never go back to you." Elizabeth shouted as Lucky stormed out. Feeling shaken she picked up her cell phone and dialed Jason's number. When she got his voicemail she said. "Hey it's me. I just needed to hear your voice. See you soon." 'I love you.' She thought silently as she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later when Elizabeth left for work she didn't notice the man following her. When she reached Kelly's the man hid in the shadows and watched. "It's me. I think I finally found something useful."


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Sorry it took so long for an update but this chapter is crucial. I wanted to make it felt right. Thanks to Denece and Adri for their help. Enjoy!!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Jason stared out the window into the night. He thought back to his life before he met Courtney. Before he was changed. His family wasn't something he allowed himself to think of often. After all they were all long dead. But for some reason tonight they were all he could think of.

Jason's thoughts drifted to his parents and his grandmother all of whom he loved. Then of his bother and sister. Even though they had their problems he loved them as well. Finally he thought of the boy he was before meeting Courtney. He was self centered when it came to his personal life. He used woman giving little thought to what they might want or need. He had been what people now might call a player. And he had little if any remorse. Even now.

His sister Emily however had warned him his actions would lead to nothing but trouble. Little did she know how right he would turn out to be. Courtney came in to his life at a time when he needed to feel needed. She quickly came to depend on him more than anyone ever had. It all changed the night Courtney turned him.

The moment he woke Jason knew something was wrong. Then Courtney explained. She was in love with him. She insisted they could be together forever. Jason was furious. He knew he didn't love Courtney at least not the way she wanted. He raged at her for taking away his choice. For forcing him in to a life he didn't yet understand.

In the end Sonny had somehow found them but not before Jason had completely lost control. After awhile the rage had subsided. Over the years Sonny became more than just his mentor. Jason even grew to love what he was completely embracing it. But part of him still detested how it all came to be.

The beast growled making its restlessness known. He needed something. He just wasn't sure what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was just starting to paint when there was a loud knock at the door. She yanked the door open already frustrated with whoever was interrupting her art. _"Jason, what are you doing here?"_ she asked as her frustration quickly vanished.

_"I... I just ended up here." _Jason stammered out with a shrug.

_"Come on in."_ she smiled as she opened the door wider and motioned him inside.

_"You were painting." _he said as she closed the door.

_"Yeah I have this piece I have to finish for class." _she explained as she joined him in front of her easel.

_"I wanted to see you." _he said minutes later as they stood in silence.

_"I want to see you too. I'm glad you're here." _she admitted with a smile as he took her hands in his.

Jason smiled at the admission. Then it occurred to him why he was there; he wanted her. Now. He trapped her between himself and the wall. His mouth slamming down onto hers. Jason roughly nipped at her bottom lip till she granted him entranced into her mouth. Their tongues dueled feverishly.

Elizabeth moaned in his mouth as she managed to push the leather jacket to the floor. Her hands tugged at his shirt desperate to feel his skin against hers. Jason pulled back long enough to pull his shirt up and off his body. Moments later his mouth was back on hers. Jason ruthlessly plundered her mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure. His hands began to undo her shirt but after two buttons Jason grew frustrated and ripped the shirt open.

His hands immediately went to her breasts. Jason squeezed the creamy flesh till she was panting. He looked down at Elizabeth her face flush and eyes filled with desire. And he stopped. The love Jason felt for the woman before him prevented him from treating her like all the others. She wasn't like them she was different, special.

Jason kissed her softly before backing away._ "Is something wrong? I thought you wanted me."_ she whispered, her confusion evident.

_"I do so much but not like that. You deserve better. I never want to hurt you." _he said softly as he cupped her face gently in his hands.

_"I want you too. How doesn't matter to me." _she told him craving his touch, his possession unlike anything she had ever imagined, much less known.

_"It does to me. I love you."_ Jason said as he looked deep into her eyes.

_"You do?"_ she gulped, feeling her heart burst with love for him.

_"More than I ever thought possible." _Jason admitted.

_"I love you too." _she said and then pulled his head down to hers and touched her lips to his.

_"You love me? Why?"_ Jason asked, because he couldn't understand how someone as perfect as Elizabeth could love someone as evil, as dead as him.

_"Because you let me be who I am. Not who you want me to be."_ Elizabeth answered immediately.

_"You're so beautiful, so amazing. Why would I want to change that?"_ Jason asked with a tender look.

_"Everyone else has."_ Elizabeth sighed.

_"I'm not everyone else."_ Jason replied as he cupped her cheek gently.

_"No. You're not are you?"_ Elizabeth smirked.

_"I love you." _Jason told her again.

_"I love you too." _Elizabeth said softly.

_"I want to make love to you. Is that okay?"_ he asked as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

_"Yes. Make love to me."_ she whispered softly. Their lips met in a slow sweet kiss. Everyone and everything else just faded away. The only thing that mattered was their love.

Jason spent most of the night simply pleasing Elizabeth. For the first time he was caught up in someone else, in someone else's needs, someone else's wants. He found that his wants didn't matter because very simply her wants were his wants and he loved her. God, how he loved her.

Later they laid tangled together on the couch. Jason watched Elizabeth as she slept peacefully in his arms. He glanced at the clock. Knowing the sun would rise soon and as much as he hated it Jason had to leave. _"Elizabeth, I have to leave."_

"Hmm. No. Stay." she pleaded as she reached out for him.

_"I wish I could."_ he admitted sadly.

_"Why do you have to leave?"_ she asked with a pout as she sat up and looked at him.

_"Because I have a meeting."_ he answered as he kissed her forehead gently.

_"Okay. Fine. Leave." _she whined.

_"Can I see you tonight?"_ he asked with a smile as he looked at her lip poking out in a sexy pout.

_"My shift ends around 7." _she said with a sigh, knowing she could never refuse this man anything.

_"How about we go for a ride?" _he suggested knowing how much she loved flying down the road with the wind in her face and her hair flying.

_"I love you."_ she said softly as she leaned into him and kissed him softly.

_"I love you too. Go back to sleep." _he said and then kissed her again before walking towards the door. He knew he better leave now, or might not ever leave at all.

Benjamin watched Jason leave the run down building. Jason had spent most of the night with the young waitress he was following. It only proved what Benjamin already knew. This girl meant something to the enforcer and was the perfect way to get to him.

Elizabeth was almost back asleep when there was a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Jason she opened the door without thinking. She gasped when she realized that the man standing there wasn't Jason. Elizabeth tried to shut the door but the intruder forced his way in. _"Let me in bitch!"_ he yelled as he pushed the door open with all his might.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jason suddenly jerked up, instantly awake. Something was wrong. He was as sure of that fact as he was of his own name. Elizabeth needed his help. Getting out of bed he glanced at the clock. Damn. There was still several hours before the sun set. _'Call her you idiot.'_ the beast said. That made sense. Jason could just call her. He hit the speed dial on his phone trying to assuage his fear. "It's Elizabeth. Leave a message."

'Damn it. Where the hell was she?' Jason ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think. Kelly's finally popped in to his head. Elizabeth was probably at work. Jason dialed the number for the small diner.

"Kelly's this is Penny."She said as she answered the phone.

"Is Elizabeth working?" Jason asked with preamble.

"No. She didn't show up. Actually it's the strangest thing." Penny replied with a frown.

"Why?" Jason asked as he gripped his phone harder.

"Elizabeth never misses a shift." Penny answered.

"Okay. Thank you." Jason let out a frustrated growl. He had no idea what to do. He threw some clothes on and stalked down the hall. Normally Jason would have rather done anything than wake Sonny up but he needed help.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked cautiously.

"Elizabeth... I... I think she's missing." Jason said with gasp as his heart pounded in a way it never had before.

"Go downstairs. I'll be right there." Sonny said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason calm down." he told the younger man when he found Jason practically tearing the room apart.

"All I can think about is not being able to help her. She could be hurt or scared." Jason mumbled not paying any attention whatsoever to Sonny.

"You can't get so work up over this." Sonny ordered trying to keep Jason fro totally losing control.

"You don't understand, Sonny. I love her." Jason said softly as he turned and glared at Sonny.

"I know you do but you have to use your head. Elizabeth needs you to be able to think clearly." Sonny reminded as he saw the truth depths of Jason's feeling's for the young waitress.

"I know. I'm just so worried about her." Jason replied.

"Who would want to hurt her? Someone not connected to us?" the older man asked.

"No. No one. You've met her. She's so easy to like." Jason said as he started to pace the room.

"Are you sure? What about that boy the one you beat up?" Sonny asked with a raised brow.

"Lucky? I don't... I scared him pretty good. Not to mention the beating." he answered as he stopped his pacing at looked at Sonny.

"So you don't think it could be him?" Sonny asked.

"Elizabeth was scared of him." Jason said softly almost to himself.

"It's a possibility?" Sonny persisted.

"Yeah." Jason admitted with a sigh. At least now he had a place to start. And he would start just as soon as darkness came.

"Okay. I'll get some men looking for him and Elizabeth." Sonny told him.

"He's mine." Jason said finally as he looked up and met Sonny's eyes.

"Jason..."

"No. I should have taken care of him before." Jason interrupted shaking his head.

"Just be careful. We will find her Jason." Sonny vowed as he laid his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"We have to, Sonny. I don't know what I'll do if she isn't okay." Jason admitted and then turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain flooded Elizabeth's senses as she began to regain consciousness . Every part of her body hurt. Elizabeth tried to move and immediately regretted it. As she groaned the memory of how she came to be tied to a chair hit her.

It all started when that man burst through her door. Even now Elizabeth could hear the sound of the wood splintering as it gave way. The man grabbed her roughly from behind. Then he placed a cloth to her face and everything went black.

The next thing she could recall was waking up tied to a chair. The seemingly large room was mostly dark except for one light above her head. Elizabeth could hear two men talking. One noticed she was awake. "It's about time you joined us."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Elizabeth demanded looking from one man to the other.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. All that matters is you mean something to Jason Morgan." he retorted.

"Jason won't let you get away with this." Elizabeth warned.

"Shut up you stupid girl." Sorrel said as he slapped her across the face. "You are Jason's weakness. That means you're our ticket to getting what we want."

"What now?" the younger man asked.

"I'm going to call Morgan and Corinthos." Sorrel said with a laugh.

"What about her?"

"Do what ever you want. Just don't kill her yet. Morgan will want proof she's alive." Sorrel told him.

Elizabeth's body shook from the fuzzy memory. She knew the other man had struck her innumerable times but Elizabeth passed out after the third blow. She hurt so much it was easier to succumb to the darkness once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stalked silently through the alleyways. Night had finally fallen and with it he was free to search for Elizabeth himself. He had already been by her studio. Jason found the door was broken off its hinges confirming what he already knew. Someone had Elizabeth. His Elizabeth.

Rage coursed through him simmering just under the surface. The beast thundering to be let out. Soon. He thought. The moment Jason found the people responsible there would be no holding the beast back. _'Ours.'_ The beast asserted. _'And no one messes with what's ours.'_

Jason didn't argue with the voice. He was happy it finally stopped demanding he feast on Elizabeth. Every muscle in his body tensed as he picked up Lucky's trail. Jason pursued the young man till he had him cornered. Wasting no time Jason picked Lucky by his shirt slamming him against the wall. "Where is Elizabeth?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

This chapter is a little violent. Okay, a lot violent. So be warned.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"I asked you a question boy. Where is Elizabeth?" Jason snarled as he felt the beast within start to roar.

"I don't know." Lucky Spencer whimpered.

"Why should I believe you?" Jason growled.

"You're the killer not me." Lucky retorted as he tried to get away from Jason.

"I'm not the one stalking Elizabeth." Jason roared.

"No? Then how did you know I was even there." Lucky asked condescendingly.

"We had a date. I know you were messing with her at Kelly's. I know you went to her studio the next day. Didn't I tell you to stay away you punk?" Jason roared again as he held his arms roughly.

"You don't own me." Lucky spat as he struggled to pull away.

"Elizabeth was afraid of you. You wanted her back she said no..." Jason roared.

"I don't know where she is." Lucky whispered thinking he was about to die.

"I don't think I care. I'm going to make you pay." Jason vowed.

"I knew it. I warned Elizabeth," he taunted with false bravado.

"Warned her about what?" he snapped.

"You. You're a monster." Lucky spat with disgust.

"Am I? I would suggest you watch your mouth. I'm not in the mood to be nice." Jason said calmly, too calmly. The only hint of his rage was the shift in his eyes.

"Wh... what are you?" Lucky stammered as he started in to the eyes of a beast. Lucky felt not for the first time he was the one being hunted and it terrified him.

"Your worst nightmare." Jason chuckled as he watched Lucky lose control of all of his bodily functions. '_Disgusting creatures. Too bad they taste so good.' _the beast interjected.

Lucky whimpered when Jason hit him. The first punch in the stomach left him breathless. The next several punches shattered his ribs. His head hit the brick wall causing his vision to blur. Tremendous pain flooded his body. Lucky began to beg and plead for it to be over. Even death was welcome at this point.

Jason was done playing with the boy. His pleading was only serving to infuriate him even more. Finally, he willing surrendered control to the beast. The attack lasted less than five minutes. The first thing he did was sink his fangs deep into the boy's throat. Lucky's screams were quickly silenced as his blood flowed from his body. However, the beast's impatience soon manifested itself. Lucky's throat was ripped out spraying blood across Jason. That was just the beginning.

Next Jason slashed at Lucky's body. His chest and abdomen became a network of gashes and tears. The smell of blood and fear filled the air. The beast delighted in being let loose. Soon there was almost nothing-recognizable left. Just random pieces of what used to be Lucky Spencer's body.

Jason wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He knew he was no closer to finding Elizabeth but now he could think. He glanced around a few times before stepping out of the alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a mess." Sonny growled as he looked up at his protégé.

"Yeah, well the little punk pissed me off." Jason snarled as he wiped his mouth again.

"So he doesn't have Elizabeth." Sonny asked finally as he handed the younger man a wet towel to wipe his face.

"No, but we knew that." Jason stated unapologetically.

"I hoped... that doesn't matter now. Sorrel is the mostly likely suspect." Sonny asked he walked to the bar and poured himself a scotch.

"If it's Sorrel he should be contacting us soon." Jason said talking almost to himself. He was so worried about Elizabeth that he couldn't even concentrate. All that mattered to him was getting her back and getting her back safe and sound, because when he did he would never let her go again.

Just at that moment, the phone rang. "Right on cue. Jason, I know she means something to you but I want you to let me handle this." Sonny said calmly as he walked over to the phone.

"No. Sonny no." Jason argued as he too rushed to the telephone.

"You're too close to this. We need a clear head. Sorrel, he needs her alive for his plan to work." Sonny said calmly as he tried to convince his friend.

"But for how long? What if she's hurt?" Jason snapped hotly as his desperation to find her rose.

"We'll deal with that when we find her." Sonny assured his friend. "Sorrel I've been expecting your call." Sonny said in a level voice as he watched the fury radiate off of Jason's body in waves.

"I was wondering if you'd figure out it was me." Sorrel taunted.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Ms. Webber does not have any enemies. That narrowed the field considerably." Sonny retorted.

"How much is she worth to you and Morgan?" Sorrel asked snidely.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked as he watched Jason pace back and forth while muttering under his breath about ripping Sorrel's heart out and tearing his body to shreds.

"I have a shipment coming through in ten hours. I want you to allow it to go through. Once it's safe I'll tell you where the girl is." Sorrel answered.

"I'm not letting you run drugs through my territory." Sonny said with authority.

"Then the girl dies. Either way I win." Sorrel retorted with a laugh.

"How do I even know she's alive?" Sonny demanded.

"Of course, how rude of me. Ms. Webber, someone wants to talk to you." Sorrel said almost gleefully as he handed the phone to Elizabeth.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said softly into the phone, just wanting, just needing to hear her Jason's sweet voice.

"Elizabeth, its Sonny. Are you okay?" he asked as he heard the fear in her voice.

"I... I think so.," she mumbled wishing that it was Jason not Sonny, but knew that Jason would lose it when he saw what they had done to her.

"Did thy hurt you?" Sonny asked.

"Don't tell Jason," she whispered.

"I won't." Sonny promised knowing Jason could hear every word being said. "It'll be okay."

"Now, you've talked to her. As you heard, she is alive. Do we have a deal?" Sorrel asked as he jerked the phone out of her hand.

"Fine. We have a deal." Sonny spat angrily.

"I knew that you'd see things my way. I will call you with her location when my shipment is safe. It's a pleasure doing business with you." Sorrel laughed and then closed his phone.

"She's not going to last twelve hours." Jason said in a low voice. The thought of losing her almost paralyzed him with fear.

"That's why we're going to find her before the shipment goes through." Sonny told him.

"I hate this. The waiting." Jason roared as he threw a bottle against the wall and watched it shatter.

"Go find Spinelli; see if he's found anything. And Jason try not to scare the kid. We need him to find Elizabeth." Sonny said as he laid his hand on Jason's shoulder in assurance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it seems that Morgan does love you." Sorrel taunted as he looked down at the bruised and beaten brunette.

"Please don't do this," she whispered as she looked at the older man.

"This is a good lesson for you. Be careful who you associate yourself with in the future." Sorrel said gently. "Untie her and take her over to the cot."

"Aren't you worried she's going to escape?" his henchman asked.

"No. She isn't going anywhere." Sorrel remarked as he stared at her coldly.

Elizabeth wanted to cry when the man picked her up. Every inch of her hurt. When she was tossed on the cot, Elizabeth immediately curled in to a ball. Her ribs burned and it was hard to breath. Her head was spinning. Elizabeth knew instinctively that her injuries were severe. As badly as she wanted to stay awake, it was easier to succumb to the pain than fight it. Her last thoughts were of the man she loved and her hope that he would find her in time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Greetings Stone Cold." Spinelli said cheerfully as Jason entered the room.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Jason demanded.

"Why? It suits you." Spinelli stated unaffected by the harsh tone in Jason's voice.

Jason just shook his head at Spinelli's actions. "I need your help." Jason said finally.

"What do you need the Jackal's assistance with?" Spinelli asked as he watched the older man closely.

"I need all the information you can find about Sorrel's warehouses. Specifically any new ones." Jason told him with a sense of urgency.

"No problem. May the Jackal ask why you require his vast cyber skills?" he inquired as his fingers got to work on his beloved computer.

"Sorrel took Elizabeth as leverage." Jason spat as his anger threatened to erupt again.

"Elizabeth? You mean the waitress form Kelly's? The one you... Does the Demented One want you to kill him?" Spinelli asked as he looked up from the screen.

"Apparently. Just find me the information and quickly. Elizabeth she... she's hurt. I need to find her." Jason said almost pleading. He had to find her, he just had to, and soon.

"I'll find her don't worry." Spinelli assured him as the warehouse listings popped up on the screen.

Jason paced as Spinelli worked. The young man was the newest member of their little group. Jason stumbled upon Spinelli several years ago when he was on a job. Sonny hadn't been happy when he first met Spinelli but in the end, he understood why Jason took him in.

"I found something." Spinelli said softly.

"What?" Jason demanded as he rushed over to the desk where Spinelli was working.

"Sorrel just bought a warehouse on the edge of town." he explained as he pointed to the screen.

"That's no where near the dock. It doesn't make a lot of sense." Jason said almost to himself.

"It's isolated and the last place anyone would look." Spinelli explained.

"You have a point. Where is it?" Jason asked as he thought about what the young man had said.

Spinelli wrote down the address and handed it to Jason. "Stone Cold what if your beloved..." he started to say.

"I don't want to think about it. By the way Sonny says to pack up." Jason said as he started towards the door in a rush.

"I thought we were residing here for..." Spinelli said in confusion.

"It's better if we're gone before Sorrel and his men are found." Jason explained as he started to get agitated. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of there and he needed to find his Elizabeth now.

"Then I'll be packed when you return." Spinelli began to gather his stuff up. "I hope Elizabeth is found safely."

"Me too." Jason stated and then ran out the door and towards the warehouse where he hoped Elizabeth was being held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched the warehouse carefully. Sorrel had six men surrounding the warehouse. Two more men along with Sorrel himself were inside. The only person Jason cared about was Elizabeth. He could feel her pain and fear from where he was hiding. Jason was almost scared to find her. However, he knew that if he didn't rescue her soon she might not make it. "They need to die."

"Jason you need to think about this." Sonny said calmly as he looked at his protégé.

Jason glared coldly at Sonny. "I'm not going to let them live. What you do is your business."

"This is your thing Jason I'll do whatever you want." Sonny said finally with a deep sigh.

"Kill them." Jason said coldly.

Sorrel's men didn't know what hit them. By he time Jason and Sonny entered the warehouse they were covered in blood. Both men were in full beast mode focused only on killing whoever stood in their way. The other two men were taken care of easily and without raising Sorrel's suspicions. Jason found the man not far from where Elizabeth laid unconscious. A blind rage filled him. "You're going to die tonight."

"No. I don't think so. You want the girl alive and I have a gun aimed at her head." Sorrel taunted smugly.

"If she dies I'll drag your death out for days." Jason warned his jaw clinched.

"Even you aren't that sick." Sorrel gulped.

"You have no idea how far I am willing to go. You took the only person I've ever cared about. There is no way I'm letting you leave." Jason spat as he walked slowly towards Sorrel.

"Well maybe I should shoot you instead." Sorrel threatened as he watched Jason stalk towards him without a bit of fear.

"If that's how you want to play this out." Jason said with a slight shrug. Sorrel's expression registered surprise but he still turned the gun on Jason. The sound of two gunshots filled the empty warehouse. The smell of gunpowder mixed with the coppery sent of blood. Jason took a step back as the bullets struck him in the chest. Blood bloomed on Jason's shirt as pain momentarily flooded him. "You shot me." he said slightly amused.

"What... what you should be dead." Sorrel gasped as he staggered backwards in shock.

"I get that a lot." Jason said calmly. "Now I'm going to kill you painfully," he growled and then let the beast out.

It was over almost before it began. Jason had so much rage built up that Sorrel barely had time to register what was happening. Jason ripped Sorrel's throat out sending blood everywhere. He didn't take anytime to enjoy his victim's blood. Instead he proceed to gut the older man. Within seconds Sorrel was dead. Jason dropped his dead body feeling nothing from the kill.

Elizabeth was lying on the cot not moving, barely breathing. Jason knelt beside her and brushed the hair from her face. He gathered her in his arms trying not to cause anymore pain. "I'm so sorry. I didn't... I hate that you got hurt because of me."

"Jason?" Sonny called softly.

"She's... she's dying Sonny." Jason whispered unable to take his eyes off of her for even a second.

"I know." Sonny replied with a shake of his head.

"I can't... she's in so much pain." Jason said as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to leave you with her to think." Sonny told him softly.

"I can't. I love her so much. If she hates me I'll never forgive myself." he said almost to himself.

"She loves you Jason. Either why you risk losing her." Sonny gently reminded the younger man and then walked out the door quietly.

"I love you so much. I shouldn't be able to you know. Love isn't an emotion I'm supposed to be able to feel. But I love you. I know you're in pain, Elizabeth. I can feel it. I want so much to take that pain from you but I... I don't think that I can. I hated Courtney for what she did to me. I don't want that to happen to us." Jason ran his lips over Elizabeth's face as he spoke. He had an impossible decision to make. There was no right or wrong. "You're so beautiful. When I see you everything else fades away. I love touching you, kissing you. When we make love... I can't watch you suffer. I just can't. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." Jason whispered as he kissed her neck gently. His fangs elongated and pierced her soft skin.**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Okay this is the last chapter. Sniff. I'm going to really miss this fic.Thank to everyone who read this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Hopefully this last chapter is what you expected. Enjoy!!

Thanks to Denece for all her help.

Kelly

PS

There is an alternate ending at my site.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jason watched, as Elizabeth lay unmoving in his bed. Moonlight filled the room giving Elizabeth's skin an ethereal quality. Leaving Port Charles before Elizabeth woke had been a difficult decision for Jason. Once again, he felt like he was taking her choices away. The guilt was tormenting him but all he could do was hope she didn't hate him.

The last three days had passed slowly. Sonny had made sure everything was ready when Jason arrived with Elizabeth. His mentor had left them alone. The beast had been surprisingly quiet since its attack on Sorrel. Even though it didn't acknowledge what they had done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coppery taste of blood filled Jason's senses. He drank hastily trying not to take any pleasure from it. He waited until Elizabeth's heartbeat had nearly stopped before pulling away. Using one of his fangs Jason made a gash on his wrist. Blood immediately began to flow from the wound. He placed his wrist on Elizabeth's lips letting his blood flow into her mouth. Jason held her close and prayed for the first time in hundreds of years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime near dawn, a soft whimper filled the room. It seemed Elizabeth had finally awoken. Jason watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. He could feel her confusion and fear. "Jason?"

"Shh. Its okay, Elizabeth. I'm right here," he said softly as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"What...? Where...?" she stammered looking around.

"You're safe I promise." Jason rushed to assure her as he watched her whole body tremble.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"I know. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked with a sigh.

"Hearing your voice. You were telling me you love me.," she answered finally as she struggled to remember.

"I do love you, Elizabeth. More than I ever thought possible." Jason whispered as his eyes filled up with tears.

"What happened? How did you find me?" Elizabeth asked as she reached out and for his hand.

"A friend helped me." Jason answered.

"What about Sorrel?" she asked with a look of fear in her beautiful azure eyes.

"He can't hurt you or anyone ever again." Jason declared vehemently.

"You killed him," she stated simply.

"Yes." Jason admitted as he watched Elizabeth beginning to stare at the veins in his neck. He knew she must be hungry. "Come here," he whispered guiding her head to his shoulder.

Elizabeth was surprised when she felt something sharp touch her lips. "Jason..." she gasped.

"Don't be afraid. Just trust your instincts," he crooned softly.

As Elizabeth stared at Jason's neck a fierce hunger washed over her. She wanted... needed... something. She just didn't know what. Elizabeth placed several soft kisses to Jason's neck. Her tongue darted out tasting his cool flesh. Suddenly something primal took control. Jason jerked slightly when Elizabeth's fangs sunk themselves into his neck. She still didn't quite understand why but something about this just felt right.

Jason held her close letting Elizabeth drink, probably more than he should have. Finally, she stopped trembling. "Feel better?" he asked softly as he pulled back from her just enough so he could see her eyes.

"What's... what's going on? I don't understand," she mumbled in confusion and with a trace of fear.

"I know you don't. When I found you... you were so hurt. Dying. I could feel your pain." Jason started to explain.

"And?' she prompted wanting, no needing him to continue.

"I did the only thing I knew to make it stop." Jason stated with a deep sigh because he knew in the next couple of minutes that he would either be with Elizabeth forever or he would lose her forever and he did not know if he could handle losing her.

"What am I?" she whispered.

"A vampire. Like me." he told her calmly.

"And Sonny?" she gulped as she looked closely at him.

"Yeah. He's my mentor." Jason explained.

"Did he turn you?" she asked as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was hearing.

"No. Someone else did. She's why I almost didn't…" he tried to explain.

"I don't understand." Elizabeth said softly.

"She didn't give me a choice. Just like, I did not give you one. I couldn't lose you though. I love you." Jason said, almost begging her to understand and not leave him.

"I love you too," she said as she reached for his hands.

"You don't hate me?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I could never hate you." Elizabeth assured him as she pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"I took everyone and everything you knew from you." Jason murmured when the kiss ended.

"You saved me." Elizabeth said simply with a slight smile.

"Thank you." Jason whispered as he pulled her back into his arms and vowed to never let her go.

And he didn't.


End file.
